Mondo Bot
Mondo Bot is a rouge giant robot and a RP character used by Sean the Artic Fox. Personality Mondo Bot's personality is currently very vague, but it appears to be a very violent, cold and aggressive giant robot that is pretty much a tough brute and will stop at nothing at causing destruction. History Debut: Ultraman Joneus Against Mondo Bot Mondo Bot made it's first appearance in Sapporo, Japan where it created an earthquake and then fired his eye beam at some Naruton, instantly killing the monster. Mondo Bot's machine guns started coming out of it's arms, chest, shoulder and then started shooting while giant bullets fall out of the guns; destroying buildings along the way. As Mondo Bot continued to destroy more buildings, a beam of light was then fired at Mondo Bot's back, causing Mondo Bot to look up in the sky waiting for another to kill. Flying down from the sky came two beings of light coming landing down; it was Ultraman Joneus and his sister Amia. Mondo Bot with no time to waste sent out his machine guns and shot at the two Ultras. Ultraman Joneus crouched down and blasted his Planium Beam against the machine gun bullets; followed up by Amia flying up and performs a flying kick against Mondo Bot. Mondo Bot staggered back but then pulled out a blue sword from his back and stood in position waiting for one of them to attack. Mondo Bot then fired his eye lasers against Ultraman Joneus, causing Joneus to stagger back. Amia then blasted out her Amiasher Ray down at Mondo Bot's area, creating some explosions around him. Mondo Bot was covered with smoke but after a while it ran to Amia and swung it's sword at her. Amia tried to dodge, but Mondo Bot kept swinging her sword against her. Ultraman Joneus ran back in, flying against Mondo Bot and punching him away from Amia. Mondo Bot staggered back from the punch, missiles coming out of it's chest, arms, back of the shoulder and even on the side of it's head and starts firing at the two Ultras. Amia and Ultraman Joneus both took cover from the missiles, the missiles explode on them, causing them both to roll over. After firing his missiles, Mondo Bot then advanced towards the Ultras. Ultraman Joneus got back up first, shooting his Ultra Laser Shot against Mondo Bot. Mondo Bot then shot his machine guns to counter the bullets; causing them to have a gunfight of some sorts for a while, up until it ended with Mondo Bot shooting Joneus with an eye laser, causing Joneus to stagger back. Ultraman Joneus then fired his Planium Beam against Mondo Bot's face, creating an explosion around his face; however Mondo Bot kept moving towards the Ultras and swung his mighty sword towards them. Amia flew out of the way, not wanting to get striked by the sword, while Ultraman Joneus backed up a bit and then kicked at Mondo Bot, then shooting his Star Beam against Mondo Bot. Mondo Bot was hit to the ground; it's lights then began flickering but as a last ditch effort; a cannon starts coming out of it's chest and after charging up he fires a powerful beam at the two. Ultaman Joneus quickly saw the threat of the beam and fired a powerful Boomerang Guillotine at the same time as Mondo Bot's beam. Mondo Bot was almost cut in half, but then fire started to come out of it's feet and flew back into the portal; hoping to come back another day. Ultraman Joneus was victorious, but was exhausted from the brutal fight. Ultraman Joneus then helped out Amia and then two Ultras then flew away, their work there now done. Meanwhile, a mysterious figured watched on his TV screen as the two Ultras flew away, swearing vengeance. Mondo Bot was beginning to go into repairs... Abilities & Arsenal * Durability: Due to its vast size and heavy armor, the Mondo Bot was extremely resistant to injury. Although Jack's sword was able to pierce its hull, he was unable to inflict significant damage until he took control of the Robo-Samurai. * Strength: The Mondo Bot possessed substantial physical strength, being able to create powerful shockwaves with its footsteps, hold its own against the Robo-Samurai in melee combat, and leap into the upper atmosphere. * Eye Lasers: The Mondo Bot's green visor can release powerful energy blasts, either as rapid bolts or a sustained ray. * Machine Guns: '''Clusters of large guns were hidden within the colored spots on the Mondo Bot's chest and forearms. Each was capable of firing a minutes-long barrage of bullets, bombarding the ground below with a shower of massive spent casings. The exact strength of the guns is unclear, but they did no visible damage to the Robo-Samurai. * '''Missiles: The Mondo Bot's upper body contained several racks of missiles, which could be fired en masse. Like the guns, they did nothing to the Robo-Samurai, so their true destructive potential is unclear. * Beam Cannon: The Mondo Bot's strongest weapon was a large cannon hidden within its chest. After a short charging period, it could fire powerful green energy; either a ball with the explosive force of a nuclear bomb, or a sustained beam to wear down more durable targets. Although powerful, the cannon was also a weak spot for the Mondo Bot; if its barrel was blocked or crushed, the energy would backfire and disintegrate the robot itself. * Drones: The Mondo Bot stored a sizable platoon of insect-like drones in its body, which were used to fend off smaller attackers clinging its hull. * Sword: The Mondo Bot had a collapsible blue sword resembling a broadsword on its back, which it could deploy when it engaged in melee combat. Unlike its other weapons, the sword was able to damage the Robo-Samurai's armor, and it appeared to match the other robot's katana in strength and durability; both were destroyed after the Mondo Bot's leaping attack. * Tentacles: The Mondo Bot could release bright blue tentacles from its hand, which proved strong enough to pierce the Robo-Samurai's armor and fast enough to penetrate most of its upper body in seconds. Trivia * Mondo Bot is Sean the Arctic Fox's first RP character. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Personality Category:Genderless Category:Robots Category:Kaiju Category:TV Show Character Category:Villains Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Characters (Sean the Artic Fox)